


Van Helsing -my version-

by dancingbunny41



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Female Gabriel Van Helsing, Female Vladislaus Dracula, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Male Aleera, Male Anna - Freeform, Male Marishka, Male Verona, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbunny41/pseuds/dancingbunny41
Summary: So this is pretty much the movie but a different start with different relationships and some sweet dramahope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing  
> some names were not changed because no and some names yes don't judge me in names ok! ;^;  
> enjoy!

_a few years ago because I don't remember how many years ago-  
It was midnight when we met.  
her name was Vladislaus Dracula, I feel like I know the name somewhere but I ignored that feeling, after telling me her name she kissed my hand with no hesitation which in turn made my face turn red.  
"And my dear, what is your name?" she asked me smirking "I am Gabriella" I replied "such a beautiful name for a beautiful women such as yourself, would you perhaps like to be my bride of eternal darkness?" she asked smirking again, now I know that sounded weird but for some reason I couldn't resist so I said "....yes" I know I shouldn't have said yes and I couldn't help but think 'where have I heard that name' as I was thinking, she suddenly grabbed me and turned my head so my neck was exposed and at that moment I realized why that name was familiar.  
This is Dracula.. THE Dracula as I was thinking about this once again she took this time to bite me deep- I yelped and started crying and has this was happening I remembered she has 3 grooms who were Alex, Vincent, and Mark as I passed out.  
As I woke up, I was in a very beautiful bed which has a white vale above it that looked like it was made for a princess as I looked down I saw a outfit that kind of looked like a mix between belly dancing and somewhat princess considering that it also had vales, the color was light gray which more or less surprised me. I got up and looked in the mirror, my skin was slightly pale and I opened my mouth and fangs came out as I gasped out, my long brown hair was done up. 

A knock I heard from the door, I went and answered it and saw a male with blond hair and a smirk on his face at first it was a scowl then shocked as he looked at me then a smirk "you ARE cute! she wasn't lying a bit! Welcome my darling, since your Dracula's wife you are also our wife which now that I look at you I don't even mind anymore. We must show you off to the other two!" he said as he dragged me from the room I was in just now, through the long hallway and into the living room which I saw two equally beautiful males as the blond haired boy.  
"Hey boys! may I introduce our new wife too you!" he said as he stepped aside and revealed me, both males looked shocked and didn't say anything. "Um...h-hi" I said shyly and waved a little "it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Gabriella" I said as the two boys snapped out of it and both toke both my hands each and kissed it "the pleasure is ours darling~" the both said as Dracula came over and hugged me along with the other three who told me later on there names were in fact who I thought the were Alex, Vincent, and Mark. They all said "Welcome to your new home our darling wife~"


	2. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is before the arriving to protect the princess or in this case prince so this is pretty much why she left   
> enjoy!

-As years went on-  
More years went by and the 3 grooms and Dracula loved giving me things even if I didn't approve of them spoiling me but on the inside I felt quite loved like I never had before and that made me smile even more, they also kissed me a lot or my neck which was quite flattering and nice.  
But one day a new girl came in town and on the spot captured the hearts of my beloveds which in turn made me quite sad but I wanted to believe that it was just a crush and nothing more than that but I was wrong.. dead wrong. They spent more time with her-Elizabeth was her name, I started to less and less of them until one day they didn't even come visit me anymore.  
The servants thankfully bring me food and water or whatever I needed, I didn't have to worry about being taken to the bathroom since I have a bathroom in this room which was a plus for me. The servants came rushing in my room frowning telling me that Elizabeth has moved in, I was shocked than started crying my heart out in agony while they comforted me, as days passed I heard that the servants refused to sever Elizabeth saying she was a toy to be disposed of, which in turn made me a little happy that they stuck up to me in such a manner. I finally decided to come out the room and roam around perhaps invite the boys to do something-just the 5 of us.

As I walked up to there room and was about to knock-I heard moaning and pecked through the crack of the door than covered my mouth as I saw they were making love to that woman, 'T-they said I-I was the only o-one..' I thought as I slightly ran to my room and packed my belongings and waited for sun rise, since I was the only one out of them that can actually walk in the sun without being harmed I took a chance and waited.  
The sun came out 'time to go' I thought as I picked up my cloak and put it on me to also cover my face, I picked up my suitcase and left the room. I checked to make sure they were all asleep and went out the front door. I called for a carriage and got in, told them to take me to a place I knew would be safe for me and we went and never looked back.

-Night time-   
As that happened the grooms and Dracula woke up and yawned while discussing what they were to do today "why don't we go pick flowers? Our wife's would love that!" said Alex "alright wake both of them" replied Dracula as she got ready, they first woke up Elizabeth then went to Gabriella's room "Darling! ~ come wake up and come pick flowers! you love flowers!" expecting a response or at least movement they were surprised to hear nothing from the room "...Come now Gabriella!....Gabriella?" they said started to sound scared "Darling this isn't funny anymore. Please open the door for us." they said a bit impatiently "Mark. Get Dracula. NOW" Vincent said as he and Alex tried opening the door to find it is locked. "DRACULA" Mark cried out "what is it Mark?" "it's Gabriella! she won't open the door and now we are fearing the worst!" when Alex finished they were already in front of her door. "Move." she said as she knocked hard "Gabriella. Open this door now. Darling you are not in trouble I promise but you are scaring us, now please open this door" as Dracula said this the door didn't move a inch that's when Dracula had enough and broke down the door, they were expecting to find Gabriella but instead found a room with no clothes, no nothing just empty.

"Find our wife this instant GO" Dracula said but noticed she didn't have to tell them twice as they raced outside and flew into town to find their lovely wife "she couldn't have gone far! Search everywhere!" "yes!" and the search began, looking everywhere to where there wife was. "Did you find anything?" "no" replied the two brothers sadly "WAIT the carriages! we haven't checked them!" said Mark as they rushed off and tore the top carriages to find her, none of them had her. "We must get back, they sun is rising" said Vincent as the three raced off to the castle.  
"Did you find her?" asked Dracula "no" said the grooms crying "Don't worry.. She'll come back. I know it." Dracula said and hugged the grooms as she cried as well which surprised they but didn't mind it. They looked up to the sky , mourning their lost bride and awaiting her return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing   
> Next update is tomorrow!


End file.
